1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device in which a detachable member can be disassembled in a stepwise manner.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of latch structures are often required to assemble a cover to or disassemble the cover from the back surface of an existing notebook computer. For instance, the latch structures of the notebook computer frequently include a locking module and a pushing module. The locking module locks the cover, and the pushing module pushes the cover out of the case. A user needs to assemble or disassemble the cover by simultaneously controlling the locking module and the pushing module with both hands.